infamousfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
InFamous: Piercing Dragon Chapter 1: Dawning
This is TheSuperiorOne and welcome to my personal RP. This is chapter 1 where I'll be introducing my character a couple of fights and where the world is currently. If you want to know more about Jade, go here to find more about her and her background to get a better understanding of her: http://xthesuperiorone.deviantart.com/art/inFamous-Second-Son-Sharp-Dragon-OC-498751039 So sit back, and enjoy this RP. Hope you like it. Here's a key to my RP: * Words in normal text is speech * Words in bold and italics are actions that characters are preforming * Words in *asterisk* are referring to what the characters are thinking One night in Prouver.... One night in the giant district of Prouver, Philadelphia there was a crime being taken place in the alleyway of Brick Street. '' Victim: Ahhh!!! Please!!! No!!! Don't rape me!! Please no!!! Suspect: Ahahahah, you little whore let me get some of you... ''tears off her shirt '' Victim: ''starts crying and hits ground not wanting to be abused. ''PLEASE NO!!! ''A shadowy figure runs across the roofs and looks down at the crime scene Suspect: Aww relax this will only hurt a little.... Just as the suspect man is about to grab the girl the shadowy figure jumps down and hits the suspect in the leg making him fall then the figure hits his vital point on his neck so hard that he gets knocked out. Then the figure does a backflip from the wall and flips over the victim and hits mutiple areas on the 2nd suspect's body with their palms making him fall down, paralyzed. '' 2nd Suspect: AH!! I can't move!! W-Who are you?! Shadowy Figure: I'm Jade... And this'll be your last breath on this Earth... ''and Jade punches him in the vital spot killing him. '' Victim: T-Thank you... Jade: Mhm... ''helps Victim get up as police comes over and Jade quickly jumps away leaving the victim. At 'The White Dragons' Hideout... Victor: Mission report Jade? Jade: It was a success, sir. Victor: What did you collect off those dead bodies? Jade: I picked up $100 from both of them and 2 really good watches and 2 phones. Victor: Good work, here's your take. Victor hands her $100 and 1 watch. Jade: Thank you sir. runs quickly out of the room '' At home... ''Jade comes in her apartment with everything the way she left it. '' Jade: ...''sigh... Hey, Puffy... come out makes kissing noises to get her dog out ''There you are... ''picks up Puffy and hugs Puffy ''I'm glad you're still safe... Jade: I wonder what's going on in the news... ''Turns on news and sees a headline of a beast that is Ray Agar, head of the New Spire D.U.P Jade: I didn't know he was that evil... Damn... Wish I could help... They look like they need help... Oh well... goes to her bed and plays with her phone while laying down and eventually falls asleep to wake up at 11:50 PM. Jade: mm... looks at time and gets up to watch TV eat some food and go back to sleep. The next morning.... Jade starts getting ready for school. (college) She does her morning routine and leaves. She gets on the train and waits as she gets to her college. '' Jade: *Ugh first day of school again* ''She grabs her keys and leaves out of the door Jade takes the train and heads to Prouver University. She signs herself in the place and goes to her first class as she is early but does not want to make contact with anyone. She gets in the class and no one is there but a few students to she sits in the back and pulls out a book and starts to read. '' ''A few guys about her age come through the door and comes to sit next to her '' Guy #1: Heyy girl! You lookin' good... What you up to? Hahaha ''a couple of his friends laugh Jade: .... Guy #1: Oh, so you're the shy type... Hehe, so cute... Aye, are you gonna' answer me? Jade: in a low shy voice ''P-Please leave me alone... Guy #2: Huh? ''in a mocking baby voice ''Is the girl sad?? Awwww go cry, stupid bitch hahahahah ''his friends laugh Jade: *I Seriously want to kill them all... Fuckin' scumbags... Ugh...* Suddenly a guy comes from his seat and confronts the young men harassing Jade Nice Guy: Hey, you guys better fuckin' back off of her or I'll kick your ass, why the hell are you saying this shit to her? Get the fuck out or else... All the guys murmur and get up slowly and leave trying to 'cause a scene since more students are coming in '' Nice Guy: ''Speaking to Jade in calm voice ''Hey, you alright? Sorry about that, all guys aren't like that. They're just douchebags... Jade: ''Nods head while still looking at book ''T-Thank you... Nice Guy: I'm Jason.... Nice you meet you, and your name? *Damn, she's kinda awkward... But I'll just be nice..* Jade: ''Peeks up at him and tries to smile a little to be nice ''I'm Jade... Jason: Well, alright then, see you next time... *Wow, she's a real cutie... Too bad she's too weird for me...* ''Then he walks back to his desk and goes on his phone Jade: *Ugh, how long is this gonna take place....* After classes she is going home by train... Jade is taking the train when she is hungry and decides to get something to eat. But as she is doing that, explosions occur in the sky creating fireworks but it seems likes its conduits battling it out. Jade: Whoa... Suddenly D.U.P trucks pass by to try and do something about the scene but Jade sees it as a perfect time to cause some havoc. So she goes into a alleyway and switches into her suit and puts on the bandana and jumps from the rooftop onto the truck. She uses her metal manipulation to rip open the truck and make everyone in there get scared and run out then she attacks. '' D.U.P Soldiers: STOP NOW!!!! Jade: As if... ''They start shooting at her but she is easily dodging and using nearby metal as cover to block some bullets and uses it a ramp to get over them and comes from behind to strike multiple pressure points on them, paralyzing them and causing them to fall without being able to move their limbs. '' More D.U.P: STOP. WE WILL CALL MORE TROOPS. JUST SURRENDER. Jade: ...idiots.... ''She runs and does 2 flips off of a wall and runs at them striking their nerves then lastly their head where they fly back with their mouths' foaming and then dying from the impact of her hitting their vitals. She shoots metal slabs at a few enemies eyes' blocking their sight and jumping up and making metal needles to shoot into their vitals, killing them. Jade: Ugh, they're annoying.... A little comes out of a store as she sees her kill all the D.U.P. Then Jade walks over to her, turns her around, places her fingers on her forehead and chest and erases her memory of ever seeing that massacre. '' Jade: *Sorry, I just don't want you to know about this violence at such a young age....* ''Jade then runs the child to somewhere and leaves her there, D.U.P soon coming. Then Jade runs out and gets on the train in her normal outfit. She gets a call from her boss telling her there's an urgent mission to go on to prevent a giant heist from happening. '' At The White Dragons Hideout... ''Jade walks in with her suit while the rest of the White Dragons are also there waiting. Victor: Okay, now that we're all here, I need to explain the situation. I've heard from some sources that a group of conduits are planning a big hiest on the Prouver City Bank, and they're going to take more than $10,000,000. So, I need you all to go out and prevent it. This is what's giving us conduits a bad name. Go out and assassinate them all. Do NOT hesitate. Got it? I need you to form some squads. Or you can work by yourselves. You decide. Micheal: ''Blushing and stuttering while talking ''H-Hey Jade.... Y-You wanna work together on this? I mean.... Jade: *Does he like me? Ugh... why me.... there's so much other girls out there that AREN'T weird....* Jade: Uh... No... Sorry...